


L'anniversaire de Lavi et le cadeau de cross

by Micaiah



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alcohol, Humor, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Surprises
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micaiah/pseuds/Micaiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est la fête à la congrégation de l'ombre? Lavi fête ses dix-sept ans avec tout le monde même Kanda ! Alors que la fête bas son plein, et Lavi s'amuse avec ses cadeau, un personnage pour le moins innattendu fait son entrées...qui cela peut-il être?</p><p>Attention, Alcool, surprise, et choc psychologique au programme pour de pauvre exorcistes ! (qui ont eu le malheur de me rencontrer ^^) Bonne lecture à tous !</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'anniversaire de Lavi et le cadeau de cross

L'anniversaire de Lavi et le cadeau de Cross !

Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever ce matin là, et c'est à peine si un mince rai de lumière pouvait entrer par les rideaux entrouvert. Malgré cette soudaine clarté la pièce était encore sombre comme plonger dans les ténèbres.

Kanda se réveillait d'un sommeil léger, presque inexistant, et commença à ouvrit lentement ses beau yeux de nuit. C'était pour le moins étrange, quelques chose dans cette pièce d'apparence austère dégageait une sorte de douce chaleur, car ce matin là le kendoka n'avait nullement l'envie de se lever pour aller s'entraîner comme à son habitude.

Et puis surtout, il y avait cette sensation de chaleur qui paraissait venir de tout son corps, qui semblait vouloir l'en empêcher. Kanda soupira silencieusement dans la pénombre de sa chambre en fermant à demis ses yeux sombre, et se retourna machinalement vers le côté dans son lit.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un petit gémissement de bien être venir de dessous sa couverture à ses côtés. Complètement endormis et n'ayant aucunement l'envie de se lever, le kendoka la souleva légèrement afin de voir ce qui pouvait bien le déranger ainsi de si bon matin. Et là sous cette couverture à la chaleur bienveillante, une douce chevelure blanche comme de la neige apparut, ainsi qu'un visage encore enfantin marquer par une longue cicatrice rouge vif au visage.

Ah! Ce n'est que le moyashi !

Kanda se détendit un instant sur cette pensée, puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit, ou plutôt sa lucidité reprit le dessus sur son irrésistible envie de dormir. Car c'était bien le moyashi qui se trouvait actuellement endormi à ses côtés dans son lit à lui.

Et c'était bien la question qu'il se posait, que faisait-il ainsi dans son lit avec lui ? Complètement réveiller à présent le kendoka se leva brusquement du lit et recula précipitamment dans le fond de la chambre.

_Mais... qu'est-ce... que... murmura-t-il.

Quand au blandinet, ne sentant plus la douce chaleur près de lui, il avait fini par se réveillé aussi. Allen se redressa sur un coude et observa la pièce. Le lit était simple et prenait toute la partit près du mur, et à part une armoire et une petite table de chevet, cette chambre était entièrement dépourvu d'ornement quelconques.

Son regard gris comme un ciel d'hiver se porta alors sur le kendoka qui se tenait en face de lui, un air plus que choqué sur le visage. Ses long cheveux étaient détachés et balayés sont dos, et ses yeux sombre lui lançaient des éclair, comme pour le tuer dun simple regard. Heureusement pour lui, Mugen se trouvait contre le mur tout près du lit, et donc hors de porté du Kendoka.

Allen, l'esprit encore embrouillé par le sommeil et la douce chaleur du lit encore tiède de la présence de Kanda, observa ledit Kanda, la petite chambre qui était dans la pénombre, le lit défait et lui dedans, puis à nouveau le kendoka.

Le temps pour le blandinet de réalisait qu'il se trouvait dans le lit de Kanda, à peine vêtu d'un bas de pyjama, en compagnie de celui-ci auparavant, notre pauvre albinos vira au rouge tomate dans la seconde suivante.

_Qu'est-ce que..! K-Kanda !

Le Kanda en question observait toujours le blandinet d'un regard choqué, et un brin curieux ! Le jeune garçon avait l'air dun gamin prit en faute, et le fait qu'il n'ai pas de chemise sur le dos troubla quelque peu le kendoka.

Mais qu'avait-il bien put faire tout les deux hier soir, pour se retrouvaient ainsi dans le même lit ! Pour le découvrir, il faut retourner en arrière, la veille au soir.

**Flash back**

Vendredi soir, 21h30,au le salon de la congrégation de l'ombre.

Lavi chantait joyeusement en regardant ses amis assis tout autour de lui. Aujourd'hui était un jour spéciale pour le jeune Bookman, il fêtait ses dix-sept ans, et pour cela il avait invités tout ses amis à se joindre à lui pour le fêter dignement, de son point de vue. Ils étaient donc tous là avec lui.

Allen avait tout de suite accepter de venir à sa petite fête d'anniversaire. Le blandinet adorait Lavi qui avait été son premier ami lorsqu'il était arriver à la congrégation de l'ombre. Et puis pour l'occasion le grand intendant leur avait offert à tous trois jours de congé (ouais je sais c'est bizarre des jours de congés pour des exorcistes, surtout que c'est Komui qui les donne !)

De plus avec Lavi au milieu on étaient sûr de ne pas s'ennuyait. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il était venue à sa fête dans le salon des exorcistes afin de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

Quand au autres, eh bien leur motivation était différente pour chacun d'entre eux. Tout d'abord il y avait Lenalee, qui était venue parce quelle était secrètement amoureuse de ce dernier, et donc la jeune fille n'aurait manquer pour rien au monde l'anniversaire de son bien aimé.

Ensuite il y avait Komui, parce que Lenalee se trouvait dans le salon entourer par une bonne demis douzaines d'hommes, et donc en grand frères modèles ( et surtout surprotecteur! ) il se devait d'y assister pour protéger sa cher Lenalee de toutes tentatives de drague ou autre.

Après il y avait Reever qui ne cessait de crier après Komui que le travaille du grand intendant n'allait pas se faire seul, et donc que le grand intendant, contrairement aux exorcistes sous ses ordres, n'était pas en congés.

Venait ensuite Krory et Miranda qui avaient étaient invité par Lavi, parce que plus on est de fous plus ont rit daprès ce dernier.

Et Kanda se tenait dans le fond de la pièce adossé au mur, d'un air grognon. Le kendoka s'était vu obliger de venir, parce que s'il ne l'avait pas fait il aurait alors eu un lapin capricieux sur le dos pendant toutes l'année à venir jusqu'à son prochaine anniversaire, et il ne le souhaitait vraiment pas.

Au final tout se passait plutôt bien. Lavi était heureux que ces amis soit là, même le panda était venue le voir et discuter maintenant avec Reever qui tenait Komui par le col de sa veste pour l'empêcher d'aller embêter sa pauvre soeur.

La fête battait son plein, et Lavi avait déjà ouvert tout ses cadeaux, il était d'ailleurs en train de s'amuser avec un jeu de carte fait main qu'Allen lui avait offert, quand soudain la porte du salon s'ouvrit à la volée dans un immense fracas.

Un long et interminable silence s'installa dans le salon, alors que tous se demandaient vaguement qui cela pouvait bien être, et surtout pourquoi ce dernier avait besoin de faire autant de vacarme pour ouvrir une simple porte (qui soit dit-en passant à du bien souffrir la pauvre !).

Quel ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'il virent entrer le Maréchal Cross Marian !

_ Eh bien crétin de disciple, on oubli de me prévenir pour un évènement aussi important ! Lança-t-il presque en hurlant à Allen tout en lui souriant largement.

Allen regarda un instant son maître qui se tenait tranquillement devant la porte grande ouverte (et encore en un seul morceau) et écarquilla les yeux.

_ Qu-quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite là maître ! ,murmura le blandinet incrédule devant l'apparition du Maréchal Cross.

_ Pff c'est comme ça que tu t'adresse à ton maître, idiot de disciple ! Répliqua-t-il. Et puis d'abord c'est quoi cette question débile, hein ! Ton ami fêtes bien ses dix-sept ans non, je n'allais pas manquer ça, idiot !

Alors là, Allen n'en revenait pas, ce fainéant de Cross qui fuyait la citadelle comme la peste, qui n'arrêtait pas de cumuler des dettes de partout (même chez l'ennemis s'il vous plait !), et qui buvait de l'alcool a longueur de journée (non, non, le Maréchal Cross n'est pas alcoolique, je vous rassure) était venu pour l'anniversaire de Lavi ! Dire que si ça avait était le sien il ne serait surement pas venu. C'était le monde à l'envers pensa Allen.

_ Eh bien alors, idiot de disciple, t'as perdu ta langue ! Dit-il, un sourire narquois au visage.

Tout le monde dans la salle attendaient, en retenant leurs souffles sans même s'en rendre comptes (sauf peut être Kanda qui s'en fiche ), que le jeune blandinet explose comme ils supposaient qu'il allait le faire. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsque ce dernier rétorqua ironiquement:

_ Non , je me disait juste que si on se faisait attaquer par une horde d'Akumas demain, on saurais au moins pourquoi !

Pour le coup, tout le monde éclata de rire.

A partir de ce moment là, tout s'enchaîna. Cross qui était venu avec une caisse pleine de bouteille d'alcool les distribua à l'assemblée (il à décider d'être généreux pour l'occasion) et les obligea presque à boire. Du coup avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent comptes tout les convives étaient bien bourré.

Komui s'était étaler par terre et dormais maintenant à point fermer, en rêvant d'une multitudes de petit Komulins. Reever essayait de le réveiller à coup de bouteilles de bière mais il était tellement ivre qu'il visait à côté.

Lenalee qui n'avait bu qu'un seul verre semblait pourtant en avoir bu au moins trente, tendit quelle s'accrochait à présent au t-shirt de Lavi tout en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Et Miranda tout aussi bourré qu'elle faisait du charme à Krory qui ne savait décidément plus ou se mettre.

Quand à Allen et Kanda, eh bien Kanda était surement aussi ivre que les autre même si cela ne se voyait absolument pas chez lui, et Allen sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, et pas en meilleur état que les autres, s'était subitement écrouler sur lui le renversant dans sa chute.

Le pauvre kendoka essaya tant bien que mal de se relever, mais le blandinet s'était endormi sur son torse en s'agrippant à sa veste comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il avait alors fini par s'endormir à son tour, épuiser par l'alcool et ses tentatives infructueuses de décrocher l'albinos collé à lui.

Il était maintenant une heure du matin, et tout le monde dans le salon dormais par terre ou sur un collègue. Tout le monde, ou presque.

Car le Maréchal Cross semblait avoir tout prévu. Comme une ombre mouvante au milieu de la nuit, il se déplaça sans bruit au milieu des convives et les amena chacun dans une de leurs chambres, et toujours accompagné par une autre personnes. Au milieu de la nuit, on pouvait donc entendre le rire silencieux de Cross lorsqu'il déposa Miranda avec Krory, Lenalee avec Lavi, Reever avec Komui et enfin son crétin de disciple avec Kanda. Il avait hâte de voir leur réactions le lendemain qui, il n'en doutait pas, serait comique.

A environ trois heures du matin, le Maréchal Cross avait réuni tout le monde dans les chambres, c'est donc d'un pas tranquille et en riant silencieusement qu'il regagna sa chambre à lui.

Ce n'est que vingt minutes après s'être retrouver dans la chambre de Kanda qu'Allen se réveilla sans savoir ou il était. Il était au lit , mais il avait l'étrange impression que ce n'était pas le sien. Encore à moitié assommé par l'alcool, il ouvrit les yeux doucement et regarda ou il pouvait bien se trouvait. Malheureusement la chambre était bien trop sombre pour qu'il puisse voir ce quelle pouvait contenir, et ainsi savoir si c'était bien la sienne. D'un mouvement un peu lent il se dégagea un peu de la couverture poser sur ses épaules, et essaya de se lever. Cest seulement à ce moment précis qu'il entendit une autre respiration près de lui. Lentement, comme s'il avait peur de voir ce qui se trouvait près de lui, ou plutôt qui, il se tourna sur sa gauche pour apercevoir de long cheveux sombre comme la nuit.

Après quelques minutes à s'habituer à l'obscurité, Allen comprit enfin qu'il se trouvait dans le même lit que Kanda. Normalement en pareil situation il se serait affolé et serait sortit du lit aussi vite que possible avant de se faire tuer par le kendoka.

Seulement là ce n'était pas un jour ordinaire, alors au lieu de s'affoler ( et peut être un peu parce qu'il était complètement à côté de la plaque) il observa attentivement le kendoka à ses côtés. Kanda dormait profondément, chose étrange car depuis qu'Allen était arriver à la congrégation, et après leur rencontre plutôt inédite, il n'avait jamais vu le kendoka dormir aussi profondément, pas même lors de leurs missions en communs.

Pousser par une envie soudaine, qu'il ne s'expliquait pas du tout, Allen se redressa un peu et avança doucement sa main vers la sombre chevelure de l'homme à ses côtés. Il suspendit son geste un instant. Sa conscience lui disait que s'il avait le malheur de réveillé l'endormi, il le paierait surement très cher.

Mais malgré cette bonne consciences qui tentait vainement de lui soufflait de bon conseil, il caressa les cheveux sombres tout doucement.

Allen savait bien que Kanda prenait soins de ses long cheveux, il s'attendait donc à ce qu'ils soient doux au touché, et il ne se trompa pas. Il passa sa main sur le sommet de la tête du kendoka encore endormi, et vient ensuite lisser les mèches soyeuses de sa frange.

L'albinos continua de caresser la longue chevelure de son collège sans se rendre compte que ce dernier venait de se réveiller à son contact. Kanda venait d'émettre un petit grognement, mais l'albinos ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, il était bien trop absorber par la douceur de ces beaux cheveux de nuit.

Le kendoka sentait la petite mains d'Allen passait doucement dans ses longs cheveux, les caressant tendrement. Intrigué, il ouvrit à demi les yeux. C'était bien Allen qui lui caressait les cheveux ainsi, même s'il l'avait déjà un peu deviner. La douce odeur de pêche de ces cheveux de neiges, accompagné d'une légère touche de pur innocence, ne le trompais pas.

Il se demanda vaguement se qu'il faisait ainsi tout les deux dans le même lit, il aurait dû s'en offusquer, mais à cause de l'alcool, et de cette douce main qui le caressait, i ne le fit pas.

Lentement, comme pour ne pas lui faire savoir qu'il l'avait réveillé, et parce qu'il avait un peu mal à la tête, Kanda leva les yeux vers le visage du blandinet. Ce dernier continuait ces caresse sans vraiment sen rendre comptes, et avait maintenant fini par fermer ces doux yeux gris. Même dans la pénombre de la chambre, Kanda pouvait voir les petites tâches rouges qui ornaient à présent les joues de lalbinos.

Il sourit. Alors comme ça le Moyashi se permettait un geste de familiarité à son égard, et en plus il en rougissait. C'était nouveau ça !

Il avait déjà vu son visage d'enfant exprimait toutes sortes de sentiments distinct: la joie le plus souvent, la colère parfois quand ils se disputaient au début, l'amusement devant les pitrerie de Lavi, la tristesse aussi, de l'amour fraternelle pour Lenalee qui était sa meilleur amie, et qu'il considérait un peu comme sa grande soeur, il avait vu le doute également dans les prunelles grises, mais jamais très longtemps, et vite remplacer par une froide détermination.

Alors le voir rougir ainsi était plutôt intéressant de son point de vue. Il se demanda alors quel sentiment pouvait brillait dans ses yeux gris ciel tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux ainsi. Sur cette pensée à peine achevée, sa main se posa délicatement sur une joue brulante de son compagnon.

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux surpris. Il l'avait réveillé. Sa main arrêta brusquement ces douces caresses et revint vers lui dans un geste précipité.

Kanda lu la surprise sur le visage du blandinet qui était maintenant rouge de gène. Il se mit à rire devant cette mine coupable. Oh! Pas un grand éclat de rire comme Lavi le faisait tout le temps, non juste un petit rire inhabituel pour le kendoka.

_ Kanda ! Demanda Allen, un peu choqué. Il n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de l'entende rire ainsi.

Le kendoka arrêta son petit rire, mais garda tout de même un petit sourire en coin.

_Eh! Moyashi, tu voudrait pas continuer ! Lui dit-il tranquillement, amuser de la petite moue que faisait le blandinet face à lui.

Le pauvre Allen n'y comprenait plus rien. Est-ce que l'alcool qu'ils avaient bu aurait noyait les neurones de Kanda ! Il n'en revenait pas ! Normalement, en se réveillant dans le même lit que lui, alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux comme il aurait pu le faire avec une fille, il aurait du hurler et le jeter dehors, ou sortir de la chambre. Enfin, ce qu'il faisait habituellement lorsqu'il le voyait, quoi !

Mais à la place il lui demandait de continuait ! C'était pour le moins étrange ça !

Pourtant, il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

D'un geste encore hésitant, il recommença à passer ses doigts fins dans les sombres mèches de Kanda. La sensation était la même que tout à l'heure, sauf qu'à présent Kanda était réveillé, et qu'il le regardait d'un air..satisfait !

Oui c'était bien cela, le kendoka affichait un air satisfait et ravi du traitement qu'il recevait.

Allen n'eu pas le temps de se demander pourquoi, que déjà le kendoka glissait vers lui, nichant sa tête dans son cou. Allen, bien que surprit du comportement, plus qu'étrange, ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

Jusqu"à ce qu'il sentit de douces lèvres joueuses passer lentement sur sa peau, laissant une traînée de baisers papillon sur son passage.

Là Allen stoppa tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là !

_ Euh...K-Kanda ? Qu-qu'est-ce que t-tu fait ! Hoqueta-t-il de surprise.

Le kendoka continua son manège un instant, puis sourit dans son cou et répondit dun ton joueur:

_ Shut...juste un petit câlin Allen !

Le cerveau déjà bien choqué d'Allen par tout le reste, s'arrêta de fonctionner une longue minute.

Attend une seconde, là ! Il m'as appeler Allen ! pensa-t-il incrédule.

Mais Kanda ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre, il avait repris ses petits baisers, tout en remontant doucement vers le visage d'Allen. Ces lèvres joueuses caressèrent un instant son menton, pour glisser ensuite sur une joue brulante. Il continua sa promenade jusqu'à son front qu'il dégagea de ses mèches couleur de neiges d'un petit geste de la main, descendit sur le petit nez du blandinet, pour finir sur sa bouche entrouverte.

Allen sursauta. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire là ! Est-ce qu'il devait se débattre et arrêter le kendoka, ou devait-il se laisser faire ! Il n'avait jamais embrassé personne, et il doutait que Kanda n'ai déjà eu une copine.

Pendant qu'il continuait ainsi à peser le pour et le contre afin de savoir ce qu'il devait faire ou ne pas faire, Kanda en profita allégremment.

Tout doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayait, il pressa d'avantage ses lèvres sur celles d'Allen qui semblait perdu dans les nuages, et commença à les léchaient de sa langue mutine, pour mieux les mordillaient par la suite.

Sur le coup le blandinet arrêta de réfléchir. Il avait bien sentit la langue du kendoka passait sur ses lèvres, et cela avait eu un drôle deffet sur lui.

Un frisson le parcourut des pieds à la tête sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Et un autre le reprit aussitôt lorsque Kanda lui mordilla doucement les lèvres. Avant même qu'il ne sache ce qu'il lui arrivait, un petit gémissement à peine perceptible lui échappa.

A peine perceptible, oui, mais qui n'échappa pas au kendoka pour autant. Et ce dernier en profita pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche d'Allen, qui commençait à répondre au baiser tout en gémissant de plaisir.

Il posa ne main hésitante sur la nuque du kendoka, afin d'approfondir le baiser qui devint moins doux, plus sauvage. Son autre bras rejoint le premier dans son dos pour le rapprocher d'avantage de lui.

Kanda le laissa faire, et glissa une main taquine sous la chemise de son pyjama. Il s'en étonna une seconde, il ne souvenait nullement s'être changer, mais chassa vite ces pensées, qu'il trouvait inutile.

Il continua d'embrasser Allen, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres un instant, jouant avec sa jumelle dans la bouche du blandinet la seconde d'après. Sa main qui s'était aventurée sous le vêtement pour caressait le torse pâle du jeune garçon, en ressorti pour commencer à en défaire les boutons un à un. Une fois fait, il la lui fit enlever, tout en le caressant voluptueusement.

Les gémissements d'Allen continuaient de résonner à ses oreilles, et de longs frissons de plaisirs le parcourait par intermittence. Kanda remonta son visage vers lui et lui souri une fois de plus, avant de se coller à lui, nichant à nouveau sa tête dans son cou.

D'un geste lent, il continuait de caressait la hanche du blandinet en de longs mouvements circulaire, tandis que le blandinet en question passait à nouveau ses doigts dans la douce chevelure du kendoka. Tout doucement, bercer par ces petits gestes doux , ils se rendormirent tranquillement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**Fin du Flash back**

_Oh! Glapit l'albinos encore plus gêner qu'à son réveil.

Allen venait de se souvenir, avec un certain temps de retard, de ce quil s'était passer la veille. A présent, il était aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûr.

De son côté Kanda n'était pas en reste. Lui aussi avait subitement retrouver la mémoire sur les récents évènements. Et il avait donc eu tout loisir de repenser à ce qu'il avait fait avec un certain blandinet, et à ces réaction, qui n'était plus blanc mais rouge de gène.

D'un regard pour le moins perplexe, il le détailla mentalement. Il était toujours à genoux sur son lit, en pantalon de pyjama, et torse nu puisqu'il lui avait retirer sa chemise lui-même durant la nuit. Son regard bleu nuit remonta lentement vers son cou...qui était couvert de suçons !

Ça par contre, il ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment. Il finit par regardait l'expression d'Allen, qui était pour le moins gêner. Pourtant il lui semblait voir une petite lueur d'envie dans son doux regard gris ciel.

Sans chercher plus à comprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire, il s'avança à pas feutrer jusqu'à son lit, se pencha sur le blandinet qui semblait vaguement surpris et peut être un peut impatient aussi, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Allen qui jusque là avait regardait le kendoka réfléchir en silence, sembla soudain se ressaisir lorsque ce dernier se rapprocha lentement du lit. Il aurait du être effrayer lorsqu'il se pencha vers lui, puisqu'il ne savait pas comment le kendoka allez réagir en se souvenant des évènements qui s'étaient dérouler la veille au soir.

Pourtant ce n'était pas ce sentiment là qui faisait battre son coeur aussi vite à cet instant, c'était de l'impatiente. Impatiente de le sentir à nouveau contre lui.

Ainsi lorsque Kanda l'embrassa, il s'agrippa à sa chemise froissé, et ouvrit la bouche dans un gémissement de plaisir.

Le kendoka stoppa le baiser et se redressa face à Allen. Une interrogation flottait dans ses prunelles sombre.

_Je me demande bien qui nous à mis au lit ! Demanda-t-il.

Allen le regarda un instant bouche bée, puis éclata franchement de rire.

_M'enfin Kanda! Après ce qu'on à fait cette nuit, c'est tout ce qui t'intrigue ! Ria le blandinet devant la mine perplexe de son kendoka.

_ Hum..pas vraiment, non ! Lui lança Kanda malicieusement, une main dans se cheveux de neiges, et une lueur de désir dans le regard. Pourquoi Moyashi ! Aurai tu aimer ça ! Continua-t-il un large sourire au visage.

_D'après toi, Kanda ! Lui répondit le Moyashi en question en s'accrochant à son cou pour lui donner un petit baiser rapide sur les lèvres.

Kanda lui sourit en réponse. N'empêche que ça l'intriguait quand même cette histoire. Ils s'habillèrent donc tout deux, leurs vêtements étant poser sur la chaise dans la petite salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Une fois fait, ils sortirent tout deux, dans l'idée d'aller voir au salon, ou la petit fête d'anniversaire avait eu lieu, histoire de savoir ce qu'était devenu les autres. Ce qu'ils y trouvèrent les laissèrent sans voix.

Lenalee était assise sur les genoux de Lavi, lui-même confortablement installer dans le canapé.

Komui essayait d'aller les séparer, mais il était retenu par Reever qui s'évertuait à lui faire comprendre que sa petite soeur était assez grande pour assumer ses actes, et donc qu'elle avait tout à fait le droit de sortir avec Lavi si elle le voulait.

Quand à Krory et Miranda, ils discutaient joyeusement tout les deux au fond de la pièce se tenant par la main et riant parfois.

_ Euh...Kanda, c'est moi ou il y à une drôle d'ambiance par ici ! Demanda le blandinet en se tournant vers lui.

_ Hum...fut tout ce qu'il eu en réponse.

_Je vois ! Bon, eh bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à allez voir ce qui se passe au juste ! Déclara l'albinos après avoir attraper la main du kendoka, le traînant à sa suite tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Lavi et Lenalee.

Cette dernière les vit arriver bien avant Lavi, et remarque tout de suite, et avec étonnement, leurs mains enlacés. Elle réfléchit une seconde et sourit mystérieusement.

_ Bonjour Allen ! Bonjour Kanda ! Claironna-t-elle joyeusement à leur approche.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Lavi s'aperçut qu'Allen tenait Kanda par la main.

_Ah! Ben ça alors ! Vous aussi vous y avez eu droit ! Interrogea Lavi avec un grand sourire.

_ Comment ça, nous aussi ! Et puis de quoi tu parle idiot de lapin ! Grogna Kanda devant le sourire espiègle de Lavi.

Sourire qui s'accentua d'avantage à sa question.

_Eh bien en fait, ce matin je me suis retrouver dans ma chambre avec Lenalee endormi à mes côtés. Expliqua-t-il tout sourire. Apparemment quelqu'un nous à mis dans le même lit, et c'était la même chose pour Krory et Miranda. Le plus drôle est tout de même que Komui s'est retrouvait à dormir avec Reever.

Allen était stupéfait. Alors comme ça quelqu'un s'était amuser à les mettre chacun avec quelqu'un d'autre dans le même lit. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il avait une petite idée sur l'identité de l'instigateur de tout ça.

_ Salut tout le monde ! Alors les jeunes, mon cadeau vous à plu ! Beugla le Maréchal Cross en fracassant à moitié la porte du salon, une cigarette au coin de la bouche.

_Ah! Ben voilà, je me doutais bien que c'était une de vos idées ça ! Répondit Allen en soupirant.

_Tu pourrait au moins me dire merci, crétin de disciple ! Lança le maître de blandinet.

Tous retinrent leurs souffles comme il l'avait déjà fait la veille.

_ Pour une fois, je vous remercie, en effet ! Répondit Allen d'un air espiègle tandis qu'il regardait le kendoka à ces côtés.

Ce jour là était définitivement à marque d'une pierre blanche. Le blandinet avait remercier son maître pour la première fois de sa vie (et se serait certainement la dernière !) , le maître en question en avait fait tomber sa cigarette de stupeur, pour finir par lui sourire franchement.

On avait alors apprit à la congrégation de l'ombre, que malgré ses dehors de grand vilain maître, le Maréchal Cross éprouvait une réel affection pour son disciple qu'il considérait surement comme son fils, même s'il ne lui avouerait jamais, même sous la torture. Que Lenalee était folle de Lavi depuis plus de trois ans alors que son frère n'était pas du tout au courant de cela. Que Lavi éprouvait la même chose pour la jeune fille. Que Miranda, dans le même cas que Lenalee, avait de forts sentiments pour Krory, qui les accepta sans se faire prier.

Et surtout, que Kanda était d'une humeur très câline lorsqu'il avait le malheur de boire une goutte d'alcool. Chose que le Maréchal Tieddol avait découvert par hasard, lorsqu'il était enfant, et qu'il avait dévoilé à Cross.

Ce dernier s'était alors empresser, et surtout bien amuser, à échafauder tout un plan avec Tieddol qu'ils avaient mit en action lors de la soirée d'anniversaire de Lavi.

***Fin***


End file.
